Various types of wind motors are known to have been developed. However, these only utilize parts of their areas exposed to the wind, forbid the presentation of large areas to the wind, whereby their top outputs are rather limited, and utilize only a small range of the wind velocity, in spite of some complex and costly self-adjustment mechanisms adopted.